Malos Ejemplos
by Fercissa
Summary: AU. Lemmon. Con las personas sólo hay tres clasificaciones. Buenos ejemplos, Medios ejemplos y Malos ejemplos. Sakura Haruno era una de los últimos.
1. Chapter 1

-

-

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**1**

**H**αtαke'Fer

-

-

-

-

Desde que llegó al mundo, había tenido, por fortuna o desgracia lo que siempre había querido al chasquido de sus dedos.

Su padre era una gran persona. _Oh si que lo era_. Según cosas que llegó a contar —y que más o menos mantenía en sus recuerdos- se hizo cargo de la empresa del abuelo al cumplir la mayoría de edad, sacándola adelante a pesar de los malos presagios y dedicándose enteramente a que ésta siguiera de pie.

Y cuando se dice «enteramente» es por que así lo fue. Tres años pasaron desde eso y conoció a la que sería la mujer de su vida, dos años más y se casó con ella, un año agregado y entró alguien más a la pequeña familia.

Su nombre era Haruno Sakura, nació un día 28 de marzo y tenía cabello rosa en combinación con el tono verde brillante de su inocente mirada.

Pasó el tiempo y ella continuó creciendo, viéndose rodeada de toda clase de lujos y gozando de los privilegios que el apellido Haruno ofrecía.

-

_...Primero yo, luego yo y al final yo..._

-

Lo habitual en sus días de niñez, era despertar por la dulce voz de la certidumbre pidiendo que estuviese lista para ir al colegio. Nunca llegó a ver a sus padres en las mañanas, el señor Haruno seguramente estaría trabajando y su madre…su madre probablemente durmiendo.

Regresaba del colegio rogándole a kami para no comer sola ese día, sin embargo, su pequeño corazón se derrumbaba al no encontrar rastro alguno de sus padres, eso si, al entrar a su colorida alcoba, casi siempre encontraba un fino y lindo vestido nuevo sobre las sábanas de la cama con una pequeña nota arraigada junto a el y un "te queremos hija" escrito.

Después de realizar sus labores, esperaba entre las montañas de juguetes que se acumulaban en su habitación para ver a alguien con quien mantenía una amistad: Hinata. Una niña muy linda y tímida, hija del tirano Hyuuga Hiashi.

Se conocieron durante una de las fiestas de adultos aburridas a las que eran invitadas. Su padre, el señor Hyuuga la había reprendido y ella lloraba, casi en silencio y casi alejada de la vista ajena, menos a la de Sakura. "_Sí continuas llorando, lloraré contigo y entonces todos nos verán, incluso tu padre"_ proclamó la pelirrosada sonriendo triunfal cuando Hinata paró.

Con ese acto, su amistad dio inicio. Las dos tenían alrededor de 8 años y fueron amigas hasta más o menos los 12, cuando Hinata se fue y perdió comunicación con ella. La empresa de Hiashi contó con problemas económicos y por tal, la familia Hyuuga había tenido que irse un tiempo al extranjero.

Esa fue su primera gran perdida ó por lo menos la que más resintió.

-

_...Nada es para siempre..._

-

No paso mucho y conoció a un niño de más o menos su edad, con el que entabló un lazo casi de hermandad, aunque no inmediatamente ya que él tuvo que soportar muchos de sus caprichos y mal humor, no obstante, a pesar de ello siempre estuvo ahí. Hasta la fecha: Naruto, su amigo de vida.

Entre su recuerdos con él se hallaba uno muy especial. Una vez, mientras hablaban animadamente, el se silenció y después con un tono rojo llenando su rostro confesó que estaba enamorado de ella. En ese entonces y a esa edad, no sabía que reacción era la adecuada, así que hizo lo que había visto en varias películas y tenía curiosidad de practicar.

Lo besó.

Ese fue el primer beso de ambos. Él permaneció estático de la impresión mientras que ella se divertía al ver expresión de su rostro al separarse; mantenía los ojos bastante abiertos y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Sakura se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, sintiendo la respiración agitada de este y estando ahí susurró _"¿aún sigues enamorado de mí?"_

El no respondió pero tampoco hablo nunca más del tema.

-

_...Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso..._

-

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Sakura entró a la muy problemática adolescencia. Sus padres continuaron en sus propios asuntos y ella creció prácticamente sola. Se convirtió en una chica orgullosa y completamente desinteresada por los demás, exceptuando claro, a su mejor amigo. Llegó a ser detestada por muchos y envidiada por otros tantos.

-

_...Pídelo y lo tendrás..._

-

Sin esfuerzos ni mayor relevancia, cumplió 15 años y en la fiesta realizada en su honor conoció a Sai, su primer amor. Sai iba un grado mayor que ella en el instituto y su padre era presidente de una empresa afiliada a la de los Haruno. Era un chico de lo más encantador y por tanto, deseado entre las chicas.

Ahí mismo, en el instituto, conoció a Yamanaka Ino, quien al haberse desarrollado en un ambiente tan parecido al de Sakura, no tardó en amistarse con ella. Ino le enseñó muchas cosas, como la correcta utilización del maquillaje según temporada y vestimenta, consejos para flirtear y besar chicos así como que hacer y que no hacer estando con ellos.

-

_...Ándate con lobos y aprenderás a aullar..._

-

Sai y Sakura estuvieron juntos alrededor de un año, durante el cual experimentaron el tacto entre dos personas que se quieren. A veces solían saltarse una que otra clase y para luego esconderse en un viejo armario. Ahí dentro, soltaban parte de sus hormonas y se dejaban guiar por ellas, besándose y tocándose, claro, sin llegar a algo más profundo.

Una noche, mientras se mezclaban entre los adolescentes reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ino en la casa de ésta, las cosas se pusieron alegres y el encantador de Sai comenzó a beber de más. Al igual que Sakura.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos terminaron en la cama de uno de los cuartos de la casa. Él completamente ebrio mientras que ella apenas se tambaleaba sólo un poco. Comenzaron a besarse y de pronto las cosas subieron de tono. El pelinegro descendió sus besos hasta el cuello de Sakura y su mano se paseaba sobre su muslo descubierto; no conforme, explorando más íntimamente, logró llegar hasta las bragas de la chica quien intentaba quitárselo de encima. _"Vamos Sakura, es hora que pagues este año" _expresó, posando parte de su cálido y alcohólico aliento sobre su cuello blanquecino.

La siguiente escena que recuerda fue la de ver a su desconcertado y ebrio novio tirado en el suelo recibiendo insultos de todo tipo.

Caminó a paso fuerte hacia la salida, maldiciendo y empujando a cualquiera que se le cruzase por enfrente. Al salir, una corriente de aire le golpeó el rostro haciéndole reaccionar. _Su bolso había quedado en la habitación._

Doblemente malhumorada y con más insultos saliendo de su boca, regreso sus pasos por la casa y la imagen que vio al abrir la puerta le enseñó, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida, lo que era sentir el fuego ardiente de la traición.

Sai e Ino juntos. A medio vestir. Sobre la cama revuelta. Su mejor amiga y su novio. Teniendo sexo.

_Eso dolió. _

-

_...Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres..._

-

Con el orgullo herido y sus sentimientos pisoteados, anduvo un rato por las calles vecinas esperando encontrar un taxi e ir a con Naruto, ese era uno de los momentos en los que le necesitaba más que nunca.

La molestia en sus pies gracias a los tacones era similar al de los piropos vulgares de los hombres que pasaban cerca. Se detuvo un momento a descansar y observó que enfrenté había un hotel. Seguramente encontraría un taxi ahí.

Se acercó a la entrada y por las grandes y lujosas puertas de cristal del lugar podía claramente ver su reflejo. "_Parezco ramera"_ pensó, mientras pasaba sus manos entre su cabello y se acomodaba un poco la ropa.

De pronto, observando el interior del hotel, divisó a alguien familiar abrazando a una mujer; Se trataba de su maestro de deporte: Hatake Kakashi. Calculó que su edad estaba más o menos en los 28 años, era apuesto, inteligente, carismático y lo suficientemente sexy para convertirse en la fantasía sexual de muchas adolescentes hormonales. _Incluyéndome._

Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su vista a la fémina que lo acompañaba, parecía tener clase dado su gusto exquisito en ropa y sus movimientos suaves. Kakashi-sensei la abrazaba por la cadera mientras se encaminaban a la recepción. _"Esto será un buen chisme"_ se dijo, pensando en el revuelo que se armaría cuando los demás lo supiesen. Viéndolo bien, la mujer parecía un poco mayor que él.

Un movimiento de Kakashi y su acompañante los dejó a la completa vista de la pelirrosa.

La conocía perfectamente.

Sus genes se mezclaban con los suyos.

Era su madre.

-

_...De tal palo tal astilla... _

-

-

TBC…

-

-

Edición; 27.12.08

Alo ¿qué tαl? xD bueno, he decidido cαmbiαr este fic α tercerα personα (En Fαnfic . es continuαrá en primerα) lαmento lαs molestiαs que mi decisión puedα cαusαr =3 Y este fic NO será dejαdo de lαdo αsí cómo ninguno de los otros.

Les αgrαdeceríα que opinαrán con respecto α αlgunos cαmbios que reαlicé en este fic y que votαrán en lα Poll de mi perfil xDD (pleααsee!)

Bien, creo que es todo. Siento no hαberles dαdo regαlo de nαvidαd x3!! lo intenté de verdαd xD

¡Espero que se lα hαyαn pαsαdo de lo mejor y que αsí sigαn!


	2. Tretas

-

-

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**2**

**H**αtake'Fer

**-**

**-**

-

-

Algo que jamás en la vida había sentido y que podía clasificar como ira, vergüenza y traición se aparcaban poco a poco en sus pensamientos. El ver a su madre ahí, besándose con otro hombre que no fuese su padre le llenó la cabeza de preguntas, las cuales junto con aquella bizarra imagen de su madre y su sexy profesor así como las de Ino y Sai le acompañaron hasta abordar el tan necesitado taxi.

Luego de un silencioso y confuso recorrido, por fin llegó a su destino. Se posó ante un gran pórtico negro y dio un pinchazo al timbre, pero nadie respondió. Aguantándose las ganas de patear aquella puerta, dio otro timbrazo consiguiendo la misma respuesta.

En vista que había perdido la poca paciencia con la que contaba, y con la frustración a todo lo que daba, se sentó sobre la acera y comenzó a planear mentalmente un listado de cosas malas por hacer. Los primeros sitios se ocupaban por acciones como no dirigirle nunca más la palabra a Naruto, delatar a su madre, dejar en ridículo a Ino y a Sai, etc.

Planeando cosas similares se hallaba, cuando un ruido proveniente del otro lado del interruptor le hizo reaccionar.

–_¿Quién es?_ –cuestionaron. Sakura dedujo que se trataba de Naruto, a pesar de que la voz con la que hablaban sonaba cortada, débil, perdida.

–¿Naruto? Soy yo, Sakura ­–respondió la chica. Algo no iba bien ahí.

El gran portón negro se abrió permitiéndole la entrada, su amigo el rubio estaba en la puerta de la casa recibiéndola con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios y los ojos hinchados. Al ver su deplorable reflejo sobre la mirada pura de él se dio cuenta de cuán egoísta era y que era momento de escuchar y no de ser escuchada. De consolar y no ser consolada. De ser reciproca.

-

…_Cuando mueras todos dirán que fuiste bueno…_

-

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala donde tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones grandes. Naruto se mantenía serio y Sakura observaba sus intentos por parecer normal. Esa faceta quieta y de aspecto frágil en él era tan extraña. Una rara necesidad de protección surgió en la pelirrosa y sin dar aviso lo rodeo con sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza y posesivamente. Lo abrazó como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Con _sinceridad_.

–¿Aún te crees que después de tantos años podrás engañarme con una sonrisa tan falsa? –preguntó, mientras un par de brazos se apretujaban en torno a ella. Respondiendo el gesto.

Después, sintió unos pequeños toques líquidos escurriendo en sus hombros. Eran lágrimas. Y no eran suyas. Su respiración se contuvo, su mano se posó sobre la cabellera rubia de Naruto y su corazón se oprimió. Buscó en su mente alguna frase útil pero no encontró que decir. Abrió su boca intentando hablar y sólo un par de palabras salieron en un susurro: _"Aquí estoy"._

-

…_Amigos en la adversidad, amigos de verdad…_

-

De alguna manera, terminaron acomodados en aquél sillón. Él apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica con la mano de ella aún sobre su cabello. Su respiración era tranquila, al igual que su expresión. Se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirrosa despertó al oír unos gemidos extraños mientras algo se restregaba contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rubio moviéndose sobre sus pechos.

–¡NARUTO BAKA! –gritó. El aludido abrió los ojos y al verse en esa posición se exalto.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de orbes jade viéndole expectantes. Rápidamente de quitó de ahí con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

–Yo, ¡Yo lo siento, Sakura-chan! – dijo, tartamudeando y bajando el rostro en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

–No hay problema, ahora dime, ¿qué paso ayer?

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos. Él mantuvo la mirada baja perdiéndola sobre algún punto de la alfombra mientras que ella le observaba con detenimiento.

–Sakura-chan yo… me voy –su respuesta fue inesperada y con un deje doloroso al terminar. Sakura vio que las manos se su amigo se aferraban a las orillas de un desafortunado cojín y de nuevo, un sin fin de preguntas poblaron su cabeza amenazando con asfixiarle de no responderse pronto. –Mi padre quiere que estudie en el extranjero –prosiguió. –Lo siento, Sakura-chan.

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría sobre ella. Como la lluvia cuando se está de campamento o como un apagón cuando se está solo.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y sus manos temblar. Sintió la calidez de Naruto como parte de ella cuando la abrazó y sintió un pizca de madurez.

–Hey debes volar con tus propias alas ¿no es así?

–No quiero salir de nido, Sakura-chan – una de sus manos subió a sus ojos y limpió las lágrimas que salían de estos –¡Quiero estar contigo, dattebayo!

–Naruto, yo estaré bien siempre y cuando no me olvides, por favor

–¡Promesa de vida, Sakura-chan! ¡Volveré!

-

…_Nuestra amistad no depende de cosas como el tiempo o el espacio…_

-

Sakura regresó a casa con el mayor pesar del mundo sobre la espalda. Por una parte se sentía bien por no haberle rogado a Naruto para que se quedase con ella, por el otro, los recuerdos de la noche pasada le atormentaban.

Haciendo a un lado el asunto de su no– ex-novio, quedaba aún el de su madre y Kakashi-sensei. Admitía que el hombre era tentador, pero demonios, ¡era su madre!

La misma que le había regañado por andar trepando árboles, la que le había enseñado a comportarse como señorita, la que se gastaba el día haciendo nada productivo. Era su madre. _Su ejemplo._

La tarde había pasado lentamente y la pelirrosa se hallaba de nuevo frente a la puerta de los Uzumaki. Naruto le había mencionado que ese día harían una fiesta de despedida en su honor y que sería el más grande regalo que ella estuviese ahí.

Esas palabras habían sido un chantaje cruel.

Se vistió con un vestido sencillo color blanco de tirantes bordados rosas, zapatillas blancas y dejó su cabello suelto y adornado por un par de prendedores. Se hubiese negado a ir por no contar con el humor de no ser porqué al día siguiente el ya no estaría.

"_No todos los días se va tu mejor amigo". _Pensó, sonriendo resignada.

–Sakura-chan, te ves genial –dijo, con una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro.

–Aprovecha que será la última vez que me veas en un buen tiempo.

Había transcurrido ya un momento desde su llegada y desde que vio a su madre y a su maestro. Su mirada los seguía ágilmente mientras ellos intentaban perderse hacia una de las habitaciones.

En cierto modo se sentía como cómplice de aquella treta.

-

…_Nada teme el que nada debe…_

-

Luego de dejarlos perderse y de olvidar la cuenta de las copas que llevaba encima, se percató de que Helen, su madre, aparecía de nuevo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, no había visto volver a Kakashi. Era desagradable verla, con todo su cinismo e hipocresía ondeándose libremente por ahí. Aunque era más desagradable ver llegar a Sai e Ino a la celebración, mezclándose entre las personas, juntos, y saludando al señor Haruno y a Naruto de lo más tranquilos. _"¿Quién se cree esa zorra para meterse con mis hombres?"_ se cuestionó, dando un último trago a la copa en sus manos. _"Mierda, se acercan_" musitó molesta.

Como la vil cobarde y ahora ebria que era, se dirigió a la misma habitación de la cual había salido su madre minutos antes.

Al entrar, maldijo y se movió con extrema precaución ya que la luz estaba apagada. Torpemente intentó alcanzar alguna lámpara pero al hacerlo, una figura se posicionó tras ella, posando sus manos en las caderas de Sakura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo subido de temperatura.

La figura desconocida acercó sus labios hasta el oído de la chica y con voz extremadamente sensual pronunció lo que sería, el inicio de una treta mayor.

–¿Así que viene por más _Señora Haruno_?

-

…_A manos frías, corazón ardiente…_

-

-

TBC...

-

-

Edición; 28 12 08

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Hola y Adiós

-

-

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**3**

**H**αtαke'Fer

-

-

-

-

No fue difícil adivinar quien era esa persona. Sin duda se trataba del "_otro_", el sexy Hatake Kakashi la rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos creyéndola su amante.

–_Señorita _Haruno para usted. –mencionó. De no ser por los efectos del alcohol recorriendo su organismo quizá hubiese brindado una respuesta más o menos racional. Tal vez si no hubiese bebido de más tampoco se habría dado la vuelta, aún en brazos de aquél hombre para encararlo.

Aunque gracias a la máscara que le cubría medio rostro no fue capaz de percibir su asombro completamente, Sakura sí notó cómo Kakashi retiraba sus manos de ella con rapidez, retrocediendo y articulando su nombre, incrédulo.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –su voz se había normalizado pero seguía quieto.

–Oh, vamos, eso no importa ¿O sí? –Sus pasos se acercaban a él con cada nueva palabra pronunciada y al acortar distancias dejó que sus manos viajaran por su pecho desnudo y que sus labios se apoderaran de su cuello depositando suaves pero fatales besos en el.

–Esto no es correcto, Sakura –murmuró, intentando ignorar aquel gesto, retrocediendo un poco más.

–Vamos Kakashi-_sensei_, la moral no es tu especialidad.

_Touché._

-

…_Todo amante es un soldado en guerra…_

-

Tal vez no estaba del todo conciente de sus actos, pero sabía que si su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ante el toque ardiente de ese hombre, era porqué de alguna forma,_ quería_.

En lo que a ella respectaba, la moral y las penas se desvanecieron en cuanto vio el perfecto rostro de aquél hombre descubierto, cuando sintió un par de manos halarla por la cintura y un par de labios fundiéndose ardientes contra los suyos.

Sin dar sosiego al deseo, Kakashi profundizo el beso acorralando a la chica entre su sensual anatomía y la pared, haciéndola gemir contra sus labios.

Succionó, besó, mordió, lamió y saboreó todo lo que pudo mientras que Sakura, con tortuosa lentitud se las ingeniaba para deshacerse del molesto pantalón de Kakashi. Al bajar la prenda completamente y al dejar su miembro expuesto, el hombre aprovechó para atraer más el cuerpo de la pelirrosa dejándole saber cuán excitado estaba.

Kakashi por su lado, bajaba poco a poco el vestido de la chica hasta dejarlo más debajo de la cintura. Se fijó en el par de parches florales que cubrían con recelo parte de esos formados pechos y una sonrisa socarrona se formo en la comisura de sus labios.

De forma desesperada enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, dando acceso a que tomara nuevamente el control de la situación. Al parecer, la posición fue demasiado provocativa ya que aún con sus muslos sobre él y su cuello siendo abordado en besos, la llevó hasta el margen de la cama en donde se sentó antes de proclamar nuevamente la boca de la chica.

Sus ropas comenzaron a ser un estorbo así que con ahínco se iban deshaciendo de ellas, quedando semi-desnudos. Era momento de ponerse serios, entre más tiempo pasara menos podrían soportarlo.

Kakashi se acomodó sobre la cama con Sakura bajo su cuerpo, descendió hasta sus pechos y no dio tregua con ellos. Tiro al suelo los protectores y un par de botones rosados quedaron descubiertos, completamente despiertos y expectantes. Los apretó y atrapó extasiado, los succionó de la mejor forma que supo y pasó su lengua cálida sobre ellos proporcionándole a ella un placer innombrable. "_No te culpo, madre_" pensó, antes de soltar un gemido al sentir un par de dedos acariciándola a través de las bragas.

Su orgullo también despertó y de forma sorprendente se despegó de él para verlo de forma perversa y cambiar posiciones. Esta vez ella estaba arriba, bajando de forma directa hasta llegar a sus boxers para ahí bajarlos y ver el tamaño –gran tamaño de su excitación..

-

…_Las pasiones son viajes del corazón…_

-

Buscando torturarlo, guió sus manos de manera lenta hasta llegar a aquella erección y de ahí la tomó inexpertamente entre sus manos. "_Hazlo_" lo escuchó murmurar. Comenzó con un masaje torpe de arriba abajo mientras observaba con diversión sus gestos; estaba demasiado excitado. _Al igual que ella_. Dio una lengüeteada rápida a la punta y con sus labios delineó su miembro en forma descendente hasta que lo oyó gemir y hasta rogar. Finalmente cedió y lo introdujo en su boca. Inició saboreándolo tal cual una paleta para después meterlo y sacarlo repetidas veces.

Kakashi comenzó a aumentar el volumen de sus gimoteos, ya casi llegaba.

_Casi._

_Un poco más. _

_Un p__–_

Y ella paró.

Alzó inocentemente la vista y se encontró con la de él. Ésta estaba algo nublada y…_colérica_.

La tomó por los hombros y la colocó bajó su cuerpo de nuevo, tirando a un lado el resto de sus prendas.

Empezó con besos dominantes como distracción mientras recorría el cuerpo de Sakura deteniéndose en la entrepierna de ésta notando cuán húmeda estaba ya. _Por él_. El simple pensamiento le formó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Siguió disfrutando de ella hasta que uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con la entrada de la chica. Gimió y estiró los brazos hasta toparse con la cabecera de la cama de la cual se sujetó, ansiosa por el siguiente acto.

Una sensación inexplicable y sin nombre experimentó cuando un segundo dedo se aventuró en aquella cavidad. Comenzó a entrar y salir rápidamente consiguiendo que Sakura se arquease contra el buscando sentir esa oleada de placer más profundamente.

Y así fue. Podía sentirlo, cada vez más fuerte y sedativo. El cielo estaba cerca. Tan cerca que sentía que lo tocaba–

_Y lo perdió_.

Se sintió frustrada y molesta al ver a Kakashi. Parecía disfrutar verla así. Vio como el hombre relamía sus dedos degustando su sabor. Esa era una imagen tentadora.

Kakashi subió de nuevo marcando un camino de besos desde la entrepierna hasta el cuello, pasando por los pechos y el abdomen. Esperando recibir un beso, Sakura se acercó pero él desvió su rostro hasta el lóbulo de la chica en donde sensualmente susurró: _la venganza es dulce._

-

…_Y lo es…_

-

Dicho eso y de forma celosa Sakura lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó con brusquedad. Kakashi volvió a posicionarse sobre ella con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, mostrándole de nuevo el efecto que provocaba.

Recibió una mirada dudosa de parte de él cuando colocó su miembro en la virginal entrada de la chica.

Ella asintió.

Se introdujo en Sakura de una sola embestida, fuerte y concisa haciéndola soltar un grito, el cual después fue ahogado dentro de un beso como los anteriores. Una vez acostumbrada a la sensación y acoplada al vaivén de sus caderas, sintió cómo Kakashi entraba y salía, besándola y acariciándola, mientras que ella movía sus manos alrededor de aquella anatomía para terminar enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras grises.

No habría quien se detuviese ahora. Aquellos acercamientos frustrados al éxtasis no eran nada en comparación a donde llegarían ahora.

Al final, con una última estocada y un último gimoteo silenciado sintieron cada uno su propio pedazo de paraíso.

-

…_El arte de agradar, es el arte de engañar…_

-

Y fue así como Hatake Kakashi corrompió aquél templo virgen, dejando de lado sus estúpidas excusas convirtiéndose en el primer hombre en entrar verdaderamente en ella. Precisamente Hatake Kakashi, su profesor y amante. El amante de su madre también. ¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!.

De no haber sido por que se hallaba en casa de su mejor amigo, algo desaliñada, media ebria, en una fiesta, con mucha gente afuera– "_mierda, tranquilízate Sakura_" se hubiese quedado dormida.

Sakura intentaba subir el cierre del vestido cuando unas manos masculinas llegaron por atrás en su ayuda, recibiendo pequeños besos en su hombro descubierto.

–Eso fue genial, Sakura. –mencionó. Claro que lo había sido, no era necesario mentir.

–Lo sé, pero tendrás que salir por la ventana. –puntualizó. Halándolo por la corbata para besarle lujuriosamente al observar sus muecas de desagrado ante tal idea. –Ahora ve.

-

…_Si no quieres que se sepa, no lo hagas…_

-

Antes de salir, la pelirrosada procuró dejar todo medio arreglado, no fuese a ser que alguien se enterara de las pequeñas "travesuras" ahí sucedidas.

Sakura se acopló de nuevo a la fiesta tomando una de las copas de vino que el mesero repartía, a leguas se notaba la felicidad que en ese momento irradiaba. Caminó entre las personas segura y con una sonrisilla boba en el rostro, hasta que alguien osó a jalarla del brazo. "_Que dem__–_

–Sakura-chan –era Naruto, quien la observó de forma extraña, como estudiándola.

–¿Qué pasó, Naruto?

–Nada Sakura-chan, Sai te está buscando –y con ese nombre en esa frase el encanto se había roto.

–Dile que se vaya al diablo –respondió la chica después de pensarlo un momento.

–¡Como ordenes, dattebayo! –y de nuevo sonrió. Naruto siempre había detestado a Sai.

-

…_Amistad que acaba no había comenzado…_

-

El día había llegado y yo Sakura nunca había sido buena con las despedidas. De verdad no quería decir adiós a Naruto pero el momento estaba frente a ella. Se hallaban en el aeropuerto esperando el llamado que anunciara el próximo vuelo. _Su vuelo_.

Después de medio escuchar el montón de patrañas cursis de parte de su madre, el discurso aburrido de su padre y las palabras baratas que le dio alguien cuyo nombre desconocía, por fin había llegado su turno, en el que tal vez le dijese cuanta falta le haría tenerlo a su lado o que lo necesitaría para que la bajase de la nube a la cual había trepado y se negaba a abandonar o que simplemente expresara cuanto representaba para ella.

Sin embargo las palabras no salieron de su boca y en lugar de eso un montón de pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas recorrieron su pálido rostro haciendo que casi por inercia sus brazos se estiraran hasta atraparlo en un cálido y solidario abrazo.

Más lágrimas cayeron a través de su cara junto con la promesa de un regreso.

_Vuelo 210 favor de abordar por la puerta 4_

Maldijo para sus adentros y con un último abrazo en medio del silencio, se despidieron.

–¡Esto sólo es un hasta luego, Sakura-chan! –gritó el rubio, antes de perderse en la puerta de abordaje regalándole por última vez, una de las sinceras sonrisas que la hacían feliz.

Las cosas serían interesantes de ahora en adelante.

-

…_La melancolía es la felicidad de estar triste…_

-

-

TBC…

**-**

Edición; 29 12 08

Jαjαj un tributo a Kakashi xD Dios, no sé como Kishimoto se atrevió a lastimarlo.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Deseo

-

-

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**4**

**H**αtαke'Fer

**-**

**-**

-

-

Los días se fueron pasando dentro de esas eternas vacaciones de verano. El calor estaba casi del mil demonio y ese día Sakura regresaba de pasar la mañana en un club deportivo, aprovechando el frescor de la alberca con la que contaban y el intercambio furtivo de miradas con uno de los encargados de la seguridad. La tarea de imaginarlo sin ese traje encima había sido realmente divertida.

Llegó a casa alrededor de las 4 de la tarde esperando no encontrar a nadie más que a la certidumbre, _"cómo siempre", _no obstante, se halló con la no grata sorpresa de ver a sus padres manteniendo una discusión marital.

_"Kami, ¿a quién le importa saber cuando fue su última vez?" _se cuestionó, pasando de largo los reproches de su madre sobre su actividad sexual.

Estar ahí era realmente un dolor de cabeza, Sakura estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó algo que en definitiva captó su atención. Era uno de los cínicos argumentos brindados por la señora Haruno en los cuales mencionaba la existencia de una amante por parte del señor Haruno, aunado a eso los típicos "nunca estás en casa", "me siento muy sola", etc.

"_Dios, esa mujer si que es el diablo_" pensó, al observar el cínico mar de llanto de su madre.

Entonces recordó la fiesta de despedida de Naruto y una leve sonrisa maliciosa dio aparición sobre sus labios, quizá hubiese durado más con ella de no ser de nuevo por Helen.

–Sakura, cariño ¿Haz escuchado? Tu padre admite tener otra mujer –La pelirrosa se preguntaba que papel debía tomar, el de la hija indignada o el de la hija desinteresada.

–Que bien –al soltar el par de palabras, decidió que usar un tono neutro sería mejor. Su madre no pensó lo mismo. En realidad, no le sorprendía saber eso, su madre tenía uno, ella tenía el mismo, ¿porqué su padre no? Además, ellos nunca se veían y en caso dé, peleaban o fingían. Vaya lío.

Un esplendoroso ruido invadió el silencio que los aquejaba, Sakura vio el rostro atónito de mi padre, pudo escuchar los murmullos de los sirvientes, sentir la indignación de mi madre y hasta padecer el resultado de ésta sobre su mejilla izquierda. La había abofeteado.

-

…_Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos…_

-

Le dolió, si, y de su boca hubiesen salido varios puntos de importante información de no pensarla bien. Si delataba a su madre sólo para dejarla al descubierto y en vergüenza no conseguía ningún beneficio. En cambio si las cosas no tomaban un curso favorecedor, ella misma saldría perjudicada. Optó por la faceta defensiva.

–Vamos madre, tu amor es una vil y conveniente farsa.

Una mano sujeta en el aire fue el resultado de esas palabras. Quizá hubiese llegado al mismo sitio que la anterior de no haber sido por su padre.

–Sakura, será mejor que te retires –dijo, sujetando aún a su madre –en cuanto a ti –volteó a verla –deja de montar un espectáculo.

A como sucedieron las cosas y en la opinión de la pelirrosa, un divorcio sería la idea más acertada, sin embargo con la simple idea podía incluso oír a su madre pregonando "el que dirán".

-

…_En la venganza el más débil es siempre más feroz…_

-

Después de eso, el señor Haruno le dio una charla en la cual le aclaraba cuán preciada era ella en su vida y que la existencia de una amante no tenía nada que ver con ella. Saberlo no estaba entre su lista de prioridades así que aplicó el "sonríe y asiente" mientras lo escuchaba, y con falsa solidaridad, dirigió el hilo de sus pensamientos hasta el guardia de seguridad con el que había estado teniendo sexo visual; era alto, delgado, tenía unos extraños pero profundos ojos aperlados y cabello castaño, el cual mantenía largo brindándole un toque sensual

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde la partida de Naruto y sin él todo se había vuelto increíblemente aburrido. Las personas con las que ahora salía eran generalmente hijas o hijos de empresarios con los que convenía llevarse bien, todo era un desastre y yo necesitaba diversión. Diversión _de verdad_.

-

…_La pasión es una emoción crónica…_

_-_

Aburrida y harta de escuchar estupideces, llamó por teléfono a Ten Ten, la única hija de un gran magnate en el negocio de la publicidad. Quedaron de ir al club a disfrutar del bar que por las noches se abría. El sitio se ponía agradable ya que cerraban las instalaciones deportivas dejando solo la alberca como decoración.

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche cuando se podía ver a un par de chicas montadas en un automóvil deportivo negro recorriendo las calles a toda velocidad.

Sakura había decidido usar un vestido negro con corte descendente dejando ver algo del muslo derecho, el cabello suelto y algo de maquillaje ligero; Ten Ten por su lado utilizaba un vestido _strapless_ sencillo color rosa pardo con el cabello ligeramente recogido por un lindo broche. Era extraño verla de esa forma, usualmente mantenía su cabellera recogida con un par de moños, era sabido que la chica era una fanática de los deportes extremos.

Después de llegar, no paso mucho cuando un mesero se acercó a las chicas con un par de martinis, excusando que era el ofrecimiento de un hombre en la barra al cual que señaló. Al aceptar las bebidas, el mismo hombre se aproximó y al parecer, se sintió con el derecho de tomar asiento junto a ellas, comenzando así una "animada" platica. "_kami, haz que desaparezca_" pensó Sakura, ese hombre le sacaba fácilmente diez años a cada una.

El límite de paciencia de la pelirrosa se hallaba próximo así que decidió ponerse de pie y llevarse a su compañera, cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, el tipo la haló del brazo de manera salvaje.

–¿Dónde vas, preciosa? -riñó, desprendiendo su desagradable aliento alcohólico.

–¿Qué se ha creído? ¡Suélteme le digo!

El hombre apretó el agarre, acercando a la chica cuando de pronto el cuerpo de seguridad hizo una oportuna aparición. Su aventura visual de la mañana estaba ahí.

–¿Se encuentran bien, señoritas? -cuestionó, dando un vistazo rápido para después posar sus orbes en Ten Ten. Sakura sólo asintió mientras que la castaña pronunciaba su agradecimiento de forma retraída. Demasiada para la verdadera Ten Ten.

"_¿De cuando acá es tan tímida?"_ se preguntó la pelirrosa antes de escuchar una voz gruesa y masculina

–Hyuuga Neji, para servirles

Sakura podría jurar que su amiga estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una nueva interrupción surgió. Esta vez se trataba de un joven un tanto extraño, con muchas cejas si se permite expresar, el cual de forma alegre comenzó una conversación con ella, quien correspondió de la misma manera. Su nombre era Rock Lee.

Su charla había continuado calmadamente, y Sakura, viéndose excluida de tal, echó una mirada al lugar esperando encontrar algún conocido al que hipócritamente iría a saludar. Y así fue. Se levantó de forma educada excusando que saludaría a unos "amigos" dejándolos solos. _Mintió_.

-

…_No tropieza quién no anda…_

-

En lugar de hacer lo que había dicho, optó por perderse entre las personas buscando la salida a la alberca. Pero algo llamó su atención; observó como el tal Hyuuga se despedía de sus compañeros llevando el saco negro de su traje en el antebrazo. Se dirigía a los vestidores. Su apellido le era familiar además, debía agradecer. Lo siguió sigilosamente evitando ser detectada por él… y por los demás.

Lo vio entrar así que copió sus movimientos, traspasando la entrada con extrema precaución, después de todo estaba en el vestidor masculino. Espiar a las personas era una completa violación de la privacidad pero Sakura no pretendía husmear en la intimidad de nadie, sólo quería mostrarle su gratitud por lo de hace unos momentos.

Sin más, se movió entre los altos casilleros en busca de él. Y de pronto lo vio, de espaldas al lugar donde ella se encontraba tirando de la corbata azul del uniforme y abriendo lentamente los botones de su impecable y blanca camisa.

La vista no era nada desagradable. Estaba muy cómoda teniéndolo en la mira y antes de que pudiese despertar su voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

–¿No debería estar en el bar, señorita? –se había dado la vuelta, su camisa estaba abierta y su cabello enmarañado. Demasiado sensual.

–¿Quién me salvaría entonces si usted está aquí?

-

…_Sólo falta el tiempo a quien no sabe aprovecharlo__…_

-

Minutos después se podía observar a Sakura bañada en sudor, despeinada, mal vestida y sobre todo _excitada_; siendo embestida salvajemente contra la pared, montada sobre el extraño de cabellos largos los cuales se hallaban enredados entre los finos dedos de la chica en un acto desesperado por aminorar el éxtasis que la situación le concebía.

Uno, dos, tres empujones más, salir y entrar, gemir y susurrar.

No fue difícil terminar de esa manera; después de su intercambio verbal, basto un acercamiento seguido de unas cuantas palabras más para que el chico se abalanzara sobre Sakura, empujándola entre beso y beso hasta que topase con la fría pared, provocando que los botones de sus pechos reaccionaran inmediatamente, haciendo a su vez que él reaccionara aparcando el muslo descubierto de ella con su mano y recorriéndolo hasta llegar más a fondo. Jugando con su intimidad con las bragas sobrepuestas.

Sintió como con maestría bajaba sus pantalones seguidos de su bóxer, presionando su erecto y cubierto miembro contra el sexo de Sakura aún protegido por la suave seda de la ropa interior mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas incitándola a rodearlo con las mismas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se mandase a volar una tanga. Neji bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, apretándolo, acariciándolo, obligándolo a que ejerciese el mayor contacto posible. Debía admitir que la pilló desprevenida cuando se introdujo en su interior, tan distraída estaba que no notó el desaforado gemido que salió de su boca, haciendo que el Hyuuga se detuviese viéndola con cierto asombro. Como si hubiese descubierto algo.

–Así que, ¿te agrada esto? –expresó, al mismo tiempo que se hundía bruscamente en ella, jugueteando con sus zonas sensibles. La volvería loca.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba en aquél momento, lo persuadió de continuar, pidiendo, casi rogando, que dejase de torturarla así.

Un último movimiento y el orgasmo los alcanzó. Dejándola llegar primero y disfrutar de el sin inhibición alguna.

Después, mostrándose _satisfecha _ante las recientes acciones decidió dejarle marcado un sello morado sobre su blanquecino cuello, como muestra de su inmensa gratitud. La marca seguramente desaparecería en unos días, pero le consolaba saber que este día lo recordaría mucho un tiempo más.

Ese sexo visual previo había servido, y muy bien.

-

…_Cuando el diablo está satisfecho, es una buena persona…_

-

TBC...

-

Edición; 29 12 08

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Traición

-

-

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**5**

**-**

**-**

-

-

Sentía como un par de orbes castaños se posaban sobre ella con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Dónde estuviste, Sakura? –cuestionó la dueña de aquellos ojos. Las dos iban de regreso montadas en el deportivo, dejando que la suave brisa de los 120 km/h se estrellase contra sus cuerpos y entretuviese con sus cabelleras.

—Deberías agradecerme el salvarte de tu conquista –de reojo, Sakura podía ver su expresión, seria, con cierto toque de acusación y curiosidad. Ten Ten se sonrojó ante el comentario.

Después de regresar al bar, la castaña aún estaba acompañada por aquel tipo de las cejas grandes y mientras éste hablaba y hablaba, Sakura pudo notar los disimulados gestos de su compañera para que la sacase de ahí.

-

…_La confianza sirve en las conversaciones más que el ingenio…_

-

La pelirrosa procuraba evadir las preguntas relacionadas a su paradero el tiempo que desapareció, no podría decirle abiertamente que había tenido sexo con el guardia que las salvó.

—El guardia que nos quitó al tipo feo era muy apuesto –soltó de pronto. Su compañera asintió con una risilla pícara —Sakura…

—¿Sí?

Un silencio con aire incómodo atravesó la conversación. —¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que salgo con_ alguien_ _cómo él_?

—"_Alguien cómo él_" no entiendo, sé más explícita.

—Que no es de nuestro «nivel» ya sabes –la chica escondió la mirada un momento sobre las líneas en el asbesto del camino, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar otra vez. —Entonces, ¿qué dirías?

—Te diría que si estar con él te hace feliz no te tienen que importar los juicios ajenos. –respondió, después de pensar un momento que sería bueno decir.

—Gracias. –musitó la castaña.

Sus palabras instalaron una extraña curiosidad en la pelirrosa lo que le llevó a pronunciar el "porqué" de sus preguntas. La respuesta la dejó en shock. Dentro de la historia que contó, estaba la parte en la que le confesaba su secreta relación con Hyuuga Neji.

-

…_Es más vergonzoso desconfiar de los amigos que ser engañado por ellos…_

-

Definitivamente no fue lo que Sakura esperaba oír.

Acababa de tener una sesión de sexo con su novio y sin embargo estaba junto a ella escuchándole hablar de cuan maravillosa se sentía estando al lado de él. Por una parte, tenía la sensación extraña del remordimiento encallando el recuerdo del éxtasis y por la otra, el saber que no había sido la única participante del engaño me liberaba completamente de mis culpas.

Después de despedir a Ten Ten, no volvió al club… hasta el año que siguió.

"_Trescientos sesenta y cinco días bastarán para limpiar mi karma."_

-

…_Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación…_

-

Cuando terminó el verano y se reanudaron las clases, Sakura recibía cada viernes una llamada de Naruto. Las conversaciones con él se alargaban entre los relatos de sus nuevas experiencias y las ganas de la chica por escuchar su voz. Nunca le contó sus actos. Y procuraría que nunca se enterara.

En la emoción de una de sus narraciones, Naruto le dijo que ya tenía nuevos amigos. La pelirrosa estuvo a punto de colgar y no volver a contestar jamás de no escucharlo decir "¡Pero nadie como tu, Sakura-chan!".

Pasaron algunos meses y Sai e Ino dejaron de aparecer juntos.

Una tarde Ino llegó de sorpresa, después de verla con Sai esa noche, Sakura no había vuelto a hablar con ella, estaba demasiado dolida para tan siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo, ese día la perdonó. Escuchó sus disculpas por haberse aprovechado de la situación al verla salir de la habitación y por no haber preferido la amistad.

-

…_amigos por la mitad…_

-

Además de eso, sus últimos dos años de preparatoria estuvieron llenos de adrenalina y acción.

De su encuentro con Kakashi-sensei no sólo quedo el recuerdo si no también la creación de muchas memorias más. La mayoría de ellas con panoramas extraños, tales como armarios oscuros, escritorios, vestidores, duchas, etc.

Durante la primera clase de deporte después de vacaciones, pasó la mitad de tal intercambiando miradas con él. Ya para la segunda jornada, fingió necesitar algún medicamento para el dolor de cabeza. En lugar de asistir a la enfermería, recorrieron los recónditos almacenes del colegio llenos de inmobiliario usado, libros, archivos viejos, camas, etc. Estas últimas tuvieron un buen uso.

Una sola vez intentó hablar acerca de su relación con la señora Haruno y no le fue muy bien; Sakura lo hizo retroceder hasta dar tope con la pared, unió su boca a la de el en un beso incitante y paseó su mano por su entrepierna. El método evasivo funcionó.

Su miembro despertó formando un bulto en su pantalón mientras sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la chica, bajando por encima de la falda deportiva hasta su trasero, apretándolo.

Con una mano recorrió el torso del hombre mientras que la otra jugueteaba con su cabello. No había tiempo que perder. Kakashi se deshizo de las bragas de la chica y bajó su pantalón junto con sus bóxer, dejando al descubierto sus sexos.

En un movimiento rápido, su cuerpo quedó sentado sobre una silla Sakura a cuestas. El vaivén de las caderas de ella sobre su virilidad lo incitó a una rápida penetración. La pelirrosa comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él mientras, entre gemidos, sentía la liberación de su sujetador. Detectó su cálida lengua recorriendo su cuello hasta la clavícula y de ahí a sus pezones. La sensación del orgasmo le vino de lleno con un último movimiento.

Le encantaba escucharlo gemir su nombre mientras lo hacían. Que dijese "Sakura" con tanto placer que ni siquiera pudiese pronunciarlo bien. Que sólo ella fuese la causante de eso. _No su madre._

-

…_Amo la traición, pero odio al traidor…_

-

En marzo del siguiente año cumplió 17 y en abril conoció a un chico llamado Deidara. Durante ese tiempo los encuentros con Kakashi eran escasos más no habían cesado. Deidara era sin duda diferente, tenía 23 años y era el guitarrista de una banda medianamente reconocida.

Vestía casi siempre tonos oscuros haciendo contraste con su larga y rubia cabellera, contaba con 2 perforaciones en los labios lo que lo hacía enteramente sensual. Era espontáneo, simpático, detallista y bueno en la intimidad ¿Qué más podía pedir? Oh si claro, que no tuviese novia.

Él no era de aquí, venía de Londres y se hallaba de gira con su banda. Sakura y Deidara se conocieron gracias a los contactos de Ino. Ninguno sabía mucho del otro sin embargo desde el primer momento habían tenido _química_. Entonces el rubio le pidió su número.

Dos días luego del encuentro la invitó a un concierto dándole un pase especial para pasar a camerinos. Durante todo el concierto de la banda, la pelirrosa se entretuvo mirando los movimientos del rubio guitarrista y él de que ella siguiese observándolo.

-

…_Quien sabe tocar una guitarra, sabrá tocar una mujer…_

-

En su camerino –privado- lo felicitó por la interpretación y sin darle tiempo de reacción, pegó sus labios a los suyos en un beso. Él correspondió e incluso lo profundizó. Se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Dos meses de excelentes experiencias pasaron hasta que él tuvo que partir de regreso. En su despedida dijo que la había pasado de lo mejor y que ojala y sus caminos se cruzasen nuevamente. Una última sesión de placer después se fue para ya no regresar.

Al mes siguiente, Sakura se enteró que Deidara se había comprometido con su novia de preparatoria.

-

…_La soledad es muy hermosa cuando hay a quien contársela…_

-

TBC…

-

Edición; 12 01 08

¡Mil grαciαs por todo!

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Encuentro

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**6**

**H**αtαke'Fer

-

-

.

.

Ya había cumplido 19 años y no recordaba tener un lazo de cariño tan fuerte por alguien que no fuese ella misma. Era una extraña en su propia vida…inútil, perdida_ y sola_. Siempre había sido así, y a este paso… siempre lo sería.

Su padre, el Sr. Haruno, últimamente no perdía oportunidad para intentar acercarse a Sakura, tal vez enterarse de su mayoría de edad le había hecho querer formar los vínculos que nunca existieron.

Secretamente lo agradecía.

Helen, por su lado, se encargaba de sabotear esos vínculos.

.

Pese a todo, siempre se había preguntado que era "amar a alguien". Sabía que amar es el más maravilloso sentimiento que pudiese haber, sabía que decir "te amo" era importante e incluso peligroso, sin embargo la cuestión retomaba su rumbo inicial.

_¿Cómo era el amar?_

Sabía que amaba a sus padres y sabía que amaba a Naruto, pero fuera de lo fraternal, la pregunta llegaba de nuevo… _¿Cómo era el amar?_

La pelirrosa se hallaba sola en su habitación, iluminada únicamente por la poca luz del sol al ocultarse colada por el balcón. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí; _sola_. En su mente solo se maquilaban pensamientos sobre el futuro. El suyo ni siquiera llegaba a ser incierto.

-

… _Pensar tanto afecta al corazón…_

-

Tomó su teléfono móvil y tecleó unos números.

"_¿Sakura_?" Respondió la voz al otro lado del auricular

"¿_Kakashi-sensei_?" Todo estaba claro, iría en busca del único amor que conocía bien… _el placer. _

_Esa noche lo buscó y no hubo amor._

Quedaron de encontrarse en el Parque Kenta al norte de la ciudad. Un lugar hermoso y sobre todo poco recurrido por personas que pudiésemos conocer.

Hacía frío y el silencio les invadía. Caminaban a pasos acompasados uno al lado del otro y por alguna misteriosa razón el ambiente se sentía… reconfortante.

—Estos últimos dos años han sido geniales –dijo, rompiendo la mudez que los llenaba. —y pese a todo… no me arrepiento de nada.

Una leve brisa de inicios de otoño golpeo sus rostros y ante el mutismo de la chica, Kakashi continuó.

—Sakura, me he enamorado… –sin saber exactamente porque, un par de ojos verde se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa y un nudo grueso se le formó en la garganta casi impidiéndole respirar. —Le propuse matrimonio a Anko, y acepto.

Entonces detuvieron sus pasos, con la mirada cabizbaja escondida entre su rosada cabellera, Sakura contuvo la respiración.

Kakashi se paró frente a ella y con una mano la tomó del mentón, haciendo que alzase la vista hasta chocarla con la suya.

Sonreía.

Y la abrazó.

Sakura sintió que un calor diferente al que experimentaba estando con ese hombre se pasaba por su cuerpo, abrigándola en una sensación tan pacífica y quieta que le permitió sentirse libre y llorar.

—Fue bueno…y aunque no fuese correcto… de verdad fue bueno.

-

…_Más vale la pena en el rostro que la mancha en el corazón…_

-

Él, su amante, confidente y maestro de estos años, la liberó de su propia condena.

¿Y su madre?

Que decir de ella, hacía aproximadamente año y medio que Kakashi había dejado de verla, él nunca lo mencionó pero de alguna u otra forma las noticias vuelan.

_Hacía año y medio que Kakashi conoció a Anko_.

En su mente aún se albergaba la duda de porqué continuó con ella. Ante su propio miedo se limita a pensar que fue _especial._

La imponente luz de los faroles de esa noche le permitió ver algo que nunca se había tomado la molestia de observar; sus ojos. Las pocas veces que se detuvo viéndolos, mantenían el deslumbre del placer en todo su esplendor.

Ahora era diferente.

Andaban por los alrededores y Sakura lo escuchaba hablar de lo maravilloso que se sentía, de sus planes, placeres y pesares. La emoción que denotaba en cada expresión, cada gesto y cada palabra la contagió, y por milésima vez, agradeció el conocerlo, el que le contase de su nueva vida y el que le dejase el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue un "nosotros".

-

…_Saber olvidar, más es dicha que arte…_

-

Ese día Sakura no llegó a casa. Se despidió de Kakashi alrededor de las 11 p.m. y antes de que cada uno tomara su ruta, dijo algo que la chica nunca debía olvidar.

En su andar encontró una de esas cafeterías abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día y se decidió por entrar. Con un café en las manos, se senté en una de las mesillas cercanas a la ventana y alejada de la poca gente que había, se dispuso a pensar en las palabras de Kakashi.

-

…_Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá…_

-

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde la última vez que se había encontrado con Kakashi. Dos semanas desde que salió de la depresión y una desde que se compró un vestido para la boda.

Las cosas últimamente habían estado demasiado monótonas. A excepción de una cena a la que asistió con sus padres. El invitado principal se llamaba Fugaku, y aunque no recordaba su apellido, tal vez nunca olvidaría su ceño siempre fruncido.

El día había llegado y la pelirrosa se hallaba frente al espejo arreglando los últimos detalles de su apariencia. El vestido que eligió era verde en combinación con sus ojos. Dejo que su sedoso cabello rosa cayera en cascada sobre su espalda y que sutil joyería de plata adornara su rostro.

Después de todo, Kakashi se casaba y eso no era cualquier cosa.

-

…_Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento…_

-

Había pasado la mitad de la fiesta y Sakura se había divertido persiguiendo a los meseros que repartían bebidas a los invitados. Aburrida, pasó su vista por el sitio.

El salón tenía unas grandes puertas que daban salida a una magnifica terraza; la cual a su vez, se unía con un sendero a un pequeño bosque. Sería divertido ver que había más allá.

Caminó lento gracias al tacón -y al alcohol- y al cabo de unos minutos encontró lo que parecía un mini lago. El reflejo de la luna sobre el agua era perfecto. Pero el olor a pasto húmedo se coló por su nariz brindándole unas asquerosas ganas de vomitar. Había dos posibilidades: aguantarse ó soltarlo. Optó por la segunda.

Lo hizo detrás de unos arbustos, procurando no ensuciar –más– su vestido. Fue asqueroso. Lo único bueno era el haber encontrado un paquete con mentas en su bolsa.

—Dañar propiedad ajena es un delito grave –dijo, soltó una voz varonil tras ella. La chica se exaltó.

—¿Ah si? Y tú que eres ¿policía?

—No. Soy fotógrafo y tengo una foto tuya vo-mi-tan-do.

Eso último la desarmó. El tono burlón que utilizó al hablar no había sido nada gentil. Habrá sido el efecto del sake o el champagne lo que le impidió verlo bien. Únicamente distinguió que como una cabeza más alto que ella, su piel era algo pálida y su cabello tenía un peinado raro. Intentaba captar más detalles en su descripción cuando se dio la vuelta y se puso a caminar.

—Hey espera, ¿qué harás con la foto? – preguntó con dificultad, sería muy vergonzoso que ésta fuese publicada.

—Depende. ¿Qué me das por ella?

—Eso me suena a chantaje –tartamudeó, sus ojos se sentían pesados y su boca estaba entre seca por el alcohol y fresca por las mentas.

—Te estoy chantajeando –respondió, tenía una forma sutil de señalar las cosas. Podría jurar que mantenía una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿Cuánto dinero quieres? –ya se había dado la vuelta y la luna le dio oportunidad de observarlo. Llevaba un traje negro y camisa blanca con los botones abiertos y la corbata desamarrada. Eso le daba un toque _bad boy_.

—No quiero dinero –notó sus ojos, negros y afilados junto con su mirada, fija y penetrante.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Esto.

Y sin saber porqué, acortó los pocos pasos que los separaban uno de otro para tomar con una mano la nuca de la chica y con la otra su cintura para así, apoderarse vorazmente de sus labios.

_La besó._

_-_

TBC...

_-_

errr... voten el lα encuestα de mi perfil xDD

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Idiota

-

-

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**7**

**H**αtαke'Fer

-

-

-

-

Se removió de donde estaba con movimientos torpes y flojos y al abrir pesadamente sus ojos sintió tremendas punzadas torturando su cabeza.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, fue capaz de observar bien el entorno a su alrededor. Ese sitio sencillo ciertamente estaba lejos de ser su habitación. Era pequeño y con escaso mobiliario. El mayor lujo parecía ser una pequeña televisión sobre el escritorio de enfrente. Fuera de eso, sólo había un sillón, la puerta a lo que parecía ser un baño, una ventana con cortinas entreabiertas y la cama donde se encontraba.

"_Demonios"_ masculló, cuando otra punzada volvió a atacar.

Al intentar recordar la razón de su estancia ahí, una idea descabellada cruzó su mente haciendo que con pánico revisase su estado.

Vestida.

Bien, por lo menos tenía cierta seguridad de que no había hecho algo indebido. Una segunda idea le hizo levantarse de la cama y asomarse por la puerta del baño.

No había nadie.

Estaba sola. En lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hotel. Definitivamente no la habían secuestrado ni había llegado ahí por cuenta propia. ¿qué diablos había pasado entonces?.

Vio una vez más el lugar y divisó que su bolsa se hallaba junto la televisión. Se acercó a ella y revisó que estuviese todo lo que tuviese que estar.

-

…_Cada quien obtiene lo que merece…_

-

Al levantar la pequeña bolsa, una tarjetilla cayó de ella. Parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Fotógrafo Profesional_

Bajo esa inscripción venía un número. El nombre no le sonaba familiar ni tampoco recordaba haber tenido ese papelillo antes. Dio vuelta al papel y lo siguiente que leyó hizo que una vena palpitara sobre su sien. Y que un recuerdo fugaz se instalara en su mente.

_No llames para pedirme una cita._

_Me debes 100 dólares._

_Aún tengo tu foto__. _

_P.D. Gran beso._

_¿Quién__ demonios era Uchiha Sasuke y de que hablaba?_

-

-

Salió del hotel en el que quién-sabe-porqué-razón había dormido y paró un taxi para que la llevara a casa. Gastó la mitad de sus pensamientos rememorando sus movimientos la noche pasada y la otra en visualizar el rostro del extraño. Si se había besado con alguien de quien nunca había oído mencionar lo más obvio sería recordar cómo había sido ¿cierto?

-

…_La memoria es el único paraíso del que no podemos ser__expulsados …_

-

Llegando a su destino, se apuró a llegar a su lugar seguro; su habitación. Se fijó en su aspecto actual y suspiró, cualquiera que la viese diría que tuvo una gran noche. Tomó una larga y revitalizante ducha antes de decidirse a tomar el teléfono y marcar el número escrito en la tarjeta. Esperó unos segundos antes de que una voz masculina respondiera.

—_Soy Haruno Sakura, hablo para…__**No voy a tener una cita contigo**__…¿qué?... __**lo que dije**__… ¿acaso eres idiota?... __**Hn**__… mira imbecil, no te atre- … __**nos vemos en el café de la quinta y cuarta a las 4**__…¿dónde? Pero, ¡Espe—._

Y ante su indignación… le colgó.

El tal Uchiha se atrevió a tratarla como una fan y a cortar una llamada con ella. Ya se enteraría lo que una Haruno podría hacerle.

_-_

…_Al fin se encontró la horma con su zapato…_

_-_

Abrió la puerta del sitio con toda su furia interna reservada para el momento en el que viera al sujeto que la citó y se adentró al lugar con toda la seguridad y arrogancia que siempre le habían distinguido, echando una vista a su alrededor. No parecía haber nada –_ni nadie-_ especialmente interesado en su llegada. No parecía haber alguien esperándola entre las personas que había ahí. _Se irritó_.

Antes de dar por hecho que la habían plantado, decidió sentarse en una de las mesas vacías y esperar junto con una taza de chocolate caliente recién ordenada.

Revisó nuevamente la hora marcada en su reloj de mano; 4:26. "_Ese idiota se toma su tiempo_" pensó, alzando la vista y chocándola con la del hombre sentado solitariamente en la mesa de enfrente.

Extrañamente se sintió nerviosa. Y_ excitada_.

Comenzó a jugar sensualmente con su cabello y a tener un intercambio incitante de miradas con él. Estaba sola y le estaba coqueteando, y lo mejor era…_ que el también._

-

…_Existe un lenguaje que va más allá de las palabras…_

-

En una distracción establecida por él al buscar algo en su mochila fue cuando pudo observarlo con mayor cuidado.

Sin duda, era el hombre más apuesto y sexy que en su vida hubiese visto.

Se sentía extraña de tan sólo pensar en ver completa su alta y estructural figura, su piel tan nívea y tersa como el mismo marfil en perfecto contraste con el tono negro-azulado de su cabello y de sus ojos ¡Oh dios, sus ojos! Azabaches y profundos, sin principio ni final. Era como si su pecho descuidadamente descubierto le dijera que pensar acerca de él.

Otro movimiento por parte de él le hizo apaciguar sus nuevas sensaciones y regresar a tierra. Lo miró a los ojos una vez más y divisó como se surcaba una media sonrisa con aire arrogante sobre la finura de sus labios. El contacto fue roto cuando el hombre bajó la mirada en dirección a su propia mesa cómo si señalase visualmente. Ella cayó y siguió el rumbo de su vista hasta el objeto sobre el mantel, donde abrió sus ojos en horror.

_Una cámara. _

—¿Te diviertes, Sa-ku-ra?

-

TBC...

-

Hey (:

nenαs, (¿hαy αlgún nene?) tengo dos preguntαs súperduperαrchihyper importαntes que hαcerles :DD!

**1. ¿Qué género te gustαríα leer en un fiction futuro?** Romαnce**+?**

• Humor • Friendship • Angst • Hurt/Comfort • Pαrody • Trαgedy (y creo que yα xD soy mediα inútil hαhαh)

Y lα otrα...

**2. ¿Quién crees que gαne el Super Bowl XLIII?**

¿Cαrdenαles de Arizonα o Acereros de Pittsburgh? xDDDDDDD

No yα enserio ¿por quién votαn? jαjαjα ¡sααludoos! seeααn felicees y voten pαrα que yo lo seα xP

**PD.** Respuestα pαrα **cintyα**; Soy de Lα Pαz B.C.S. :D ¿tú de qué pαrte eres? (¡grαx por tu review!)

**_¿Reviews?_**


	8. No

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**8**

**H**αtαke'Fer/Fercissα

* * *

Cuando eran niños, Naruto solía decir que si se deseaba algo con tanta fuerza que te dejase sin respiración y con tanto afán que no hubiese nada más en tu cabeza, tu deseo terminaría por cumplirse.

Ahora Sakura, con la respiración contenida, los ojos fijos en ningún punto específico y la mente totalmente en blanco, ansiaba creer en sus palabras.

Un hoyo en la tierra, una alerta de bomba e incluso escuchar el timbre de su celular en una llamada urgente sería útil para regresar a tierra, escapar con su repentina vergüenza y dejar a ese hombre solo con todo su ego y esplendor.

Pero no.

La realidad era mucho más…_cruda_. No importase cuantas veces pidiese que un pequeño hoyo se formase bajo su silla o que algún desquiciado dejase un maletín misterioso a la entrada del establecimiento, la malicia de su suerte era mucho más fuerte y atentaba contra cualquier rastro de oportunidad.

Estaba segura que él disfrutaba el verla así. Aturdida, desconcertada y seguramente sonrosada. Decidió entonces instalar un recuerdo desagradable en su mente sólo para no ocuparla con la imagen de la perfecta sonrisa arrogante que su acompañante mostraba. Sakura era la que llevaba las riendas del juego. Siempre. Y esta no sería una excepción a la regla.

¡Joder!, ella era una Haruno. Los Haruno no huyen y menos de alguien cómo _él_.

—Te diviertes, ¿cierto? ―mencionó, moderando su voz.

―Digamos que podrías hacerlo más interesante.

_Vamos, Sakura, ¡vamos!_

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¡Oh! Sakura, ¿Por qué no te pones tan juguetona como hace rato?

_Diablos, diablos ¡diablos! ¿Podría ser posible que alguien la sacara de sus casillas tan rápidamente?_

― ¿Eres tu el que me dejó en ese hotel de mala muerte?

―Son cien dólares, cariño. ―respondió, ensanchando por un lado una pícara sonrisa ante la mirada de la chica―. La habitación, el hotel, una noche, tú sabes.

―Vaya ―, se silenció. ¿Se había acostado con un… prostituto? _Kami, no volveré a beber tanto_, pensó―. ¿En tan poco te cotizas?

―No, cariño, sólo el cuarto por noche, yo no me incluyo en el paquete. ―sonrió―. Pero si quieres podemos discutir precios.

_¡Descarado!_

―Sigue soñando…― _¿cómo se llamaba? _―Uchiha.

―No te preocupes, no estoy interesado. ―Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y sacó por debajo unas cuanta fotografías―. Pero creo que tú si.

Se paralizó. Ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas no le ocurrían a ella. En las imágenes se apreciaba una muy ebria y tambaleante Sakura inclinándose sobre el jardín. En otra, se veía porqué; vomitaba. En una tercera, aparecía ella hecha un trapo: el cabello esponjado, los ojos empequeñecidos y el vestido un poco mal acomodado.

Oh, por Dios.

―Puedes quedártelas, son copias.

― ¿Estás chantajeándome?

―No. ―calló un momento―. Sólo estoy negociando.

Tal vez si ignorase lo que sea que él quisiese y simplemente se fuera, vería a la prontitud esas imágenes en el periódico o en alguna revistucha de chismes cuya finalidad no es otra que la de escarbar en las vidas ajenas buscando un poco de reconocimiento. Si eso pasase ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias? Quizá nada grave, algunas personas la reconocerían, se reirían de ella o se apiadarían por su alma o similares. Nada que no pudiese superar.

Casi como si supiera que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el pelinegro agregó:

―"_Sakura Haruno, heredera del emporio Haruno si que sabe divertirse_", ya lo puedo ver.

―No molestes. ―Esputó, no había pensado en eso, una cosa era convertirse en la burla ella misma y otra involucrar el prestigio de la empresa de su padre y de éste mismo―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Al acabar de formular la pregunta, alcanzó a ver que una mueca triunfante se cernía en torno al rostro del Uchiha.

…_La victoria es por naturaleza insolente y arrogante…_

―Nada que no esté a tu alcance, Haruno. ―Su semblante se había vuelto serio―. Quiero que le digas "No" a Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Yo tenía pensada otra cosa. Algo incoherente y difusa, pero wow ya iba para los dos años sin actualizar este fic.

Les recompensaré, algún día lo juro.  
Besos

(PD. Ganaron Los Acereros de Pittsburgh xD)


	9. Decisiones

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**8**

**H**αtαke'Fer/Fercissα

* * *

Contrario a lo que la mayoría de sus colegas pensasen, Haruno Fukamoto no había vivido siempre con los privilegios con los que contaba a su edad.  
Cuando cumplió doce años, después de varios años de fallas y avances infructíferos, su padre se declaró en bancarrota. A los trece comenzó a trabajar aquí y allá para ayudar a solventar los gastos familiares, sin embargo no era suficiente. Un año después, su madre abandonó a su padre alegando inconformidad y buscó el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada anteriormente en otro hombre. Ella nunca dejó de estar al pendiente de su hijo a pesar de la ausencia y cuando tuvo cierta estabilidad, unos meses después, hizo el intento de llevarlo consigo a vivir mejor. Pero él se negó rotundamente; ¿cómo podría dejar a su padre luchar solo?

Por fin, al cumplir diecisiete, decidió tratar de levantar la empresa textil de su padre. Comenzó cobrando pequeños favores a antiguos jefes, lo suficiente para costear el pago de préstamos y compras de, aunque pequeñas y de segunda, maquinaria y materiales. Siguió con la contratación de personas cuya situación no era más favorable que la de ellos y después de pocos y productivos años de estratégicos movimientos, la compañía por fin pudo mantenerse en pie. Sorpresivamente, comenzaron a ganar cierta fama a través de diversos contactos, quienes, teniendo un muy buen concepto de los dueños, se acomedían a recomendaciones y demás. La producción se acrecentó y las ganancias fueron bien recibidas e invertidas nuevamente a mando del mayor de los Haruno.

Cuando Fukamoto contaba con veinte años, su padre falleció. Su madre no asistió al funeral y volvió a saber poco de ella. Solo y casi en depresión, continuó con las labores al mando de la compañía, en honor a su padre, quien no decayó y creyó hasta el último instante que sus esfuerzos en conjunto eran los que habían permitido el milagro.

Poco después de cumplir veintiuno, conoció a una joven mujer de nombre Helen, que le robó el corazón. Él aún era inmaduro e inexperto en relaciones y aún no estaba recuperado del haber perdido a su progenitor. No sabía que hacer, su adolescencia había estado llena de labores inapropiadas e inusuales para esa edad, había postergado y omitido cualquier tipo de relación afectiva que lo desviara de su camino. Hasta que le conoció.

Ella tenía diecinueve años por aquél entonces y era hermosa. De padre inglés y madre japonesa, le fue presentada en una fiesta. Él la había visto solo al entrar y ella, coqueta, no le había dejado ir. Esa noche hablaron por primera vez, no mucho, no poco y no solos, siempre había alguien más ahí. A pesar de haber percibido un pequeño deje de frivolidad de parte de ella durante la noche, no tardo en hacer contacto prontamente. Su fascinación rebasaba su cordura; tenía que verla otra vez. Ella dijo no a la primera cita y él, perseverante insistió hasta arrancarle un si.

Se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Sin embargo, Fukamoto nunca dejó de trabajar. Su necesidad de satisfacer con creces las carencias a las que él se había sometido a temprana edad, mermaron su enfoque. Incluso después de que naciese la pequeña heredera, las cosas no cambiaron para Fukamoto. Pero para su esposa si. Antes de que Sakura llegase a los 10 años, ella ya había tenido más de una aventura, ¿cómo no iba a tenerlas? Tenía un esposo ausente, una pequeña rebelde que acababa con sus nervios y una belleza, al parecer inagotable, que era poco apreciada.

Cuando Sakura cumplió catorce, ella conoció a Kakashi. No es que hubiese planeado el primer encuentro, sólo se dio. Y el segundo, y el tercero también se dieron, hasta que llegó a perder la cuenta. Era un amante fantástico, le hacia sentir lo que su marido omitía. Pero lo bueno no siempre dura lo suficiente, los encuentros fueron disminuyendo cada vez más, las palabras que elevaban su estima a niveles exorbitantes fueron desapareciendo hasta que un día, él le dijo que ya no más. ¿Cómo pudo él atreverse a terminar? Ni siquiera le ofreció una razón en concreto, solo un montón de vagas ideas y razones dependientes a nada.

Se enojó, obviamente, hizo berrinche, gritó e insulto, hasta se dio el lujo de entristecerse un poco, y después, fue de compras. No pasó mucho y se hizo de un amante nuevo; joven, extremadamente sensual y caliente. Aún así, su molestia fue evidente para la familia. La única vez que se le había visto tan irritable había sido cuando sostenía una discusión con su marido y éste admitió tener una aventura. Y Sakura, ¡oh, Sakura! Esa niña demonio se había comportado de forma tan irreverente que hasta una bofetada se llevó. Ella no fue hecha para la familia.

Pero si para los beneficios que la familia traía consigo. Esa pequeña maleducada pronto le beneficiaría enormemente.

\|/|\|/\|/|\|/\|/|\|/\|/|\|/\|/|\|/\|/|\|/\|/|\|/

Uchiha Itachi. ¿Ése qué? Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Dios, una estrellita en la frente para Sakura Haruno por su perspicacia.

Le costo un tanto asimilar la información obtenida. Los Uchiha, claro que conocía ese apellido. Antes le había sonado familiar pero ahora estaba segura; su padre mantiene negocios con sus compañías. Extremadamente ricos, extremadamente arrogantes. Bueno, al menos eso le había parecido las pocas –poquísimas- veces que había tenido trato con alguno de ellos. A excepción del mayor de los hijos, Itachi. Era agradable, no muy serio pero tampoco muy hablador. Tenía veintisiete si sus cuentas no le fallaban y aún era soltero. Un muy buen partido si se le permitía expresar su opinión. Sakura incluso pensó en llegar al cuarto con él sin embargo sus intereses se concentraron en otros asuntos y nunca pudo concretar el flirteo.

Intentó enfocarse en algún momento en el que la existencia de Sasuke fuese mencionada pero no consiguió nada. Un personaje cómo él no era fácilmente olvidable.

El encuentro que había tenido el día anterior, con el Uchiha menor, ciertamente no era prueba superada. La había mantenido semi despierta por la noche y le impedía levantarse ahora por la mañana. Eso y un tanto de pereza. Ciertamente ese inevitable momento de reflexión le serviría para tratar de entender la intriga que le carcomía.

_Dile que no a Itachi Uchiha_.

La cosa estaba, ¿decirle que "no" a qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Un trago? ¿Un buen rato? ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio? Por supuesto que había más posibilidades sin embargo esas eran las inmediatas. Evidentemente le costaría trabajo rechazar las primeras tres opciones de la lista, siendo que Itachi le resultaba atractivo y atrayente y por Kami, ella era un ser humano débil y con necesidades. Pero, ¿un casamiento a los veinte? No por favor.

A pesar de ser como era, Sakura no podría si quiera imaginarse el unirse en matrimonio con una persona a la que no amase. Consideraba el placer una experiencia y la experiencia le servía para discernir que era lo que no quería encontrar.

Y ella no quería encontrar a sus padres. Un matrimonio completamente fracasado y basado en intereses distintos.

Cuando por fin se decidió a salir de la cama y a proseguir con su rutina matutina, se sintió un poco turbada por el enojo. Ese idiota no se había despedido. Que maleducado. Después de soltar su condición, la miró fijo por unos instantes y sin borrar la mueca soberbia de la comisura de sus labios le había disparado un "tres días" y se había ido dejándole con la cuenta.

Había conocido a patanes… y a Sasuke.

Sasuke. Debería decirle Uchiha. Llamarlo por su nombre de pila era muy personal y en lo que a ella le respectaba, no quería nada que ver con él. Además, no eran tan íntimos como para tutearse; Kakashi se había ganado ese derecho después del segundo polvo. Tenía dos días y al tercero debía dar una respuesta. Para ella, era fácil decir _no_. Decir _no_ a qué cosa era lo que la mantenía en ascuas. ¿Qué tal si se perdía de algo interesante? ¿Qué podía afectarle a él que se relacionase con Itachi? Sakura no veía clara una imagen de ellos tres. Ellos dos obviamente tenían que ver, pero ¿y ella? Ella no tenía vela en ese entierro. La curiosidad la mataba; ¿qué pasaría si le llevase la contra al Uchiha ese? Muchas cosas se han dicho sobre ella antes, un poquito de revuelo por su asqueroso momento de debilidad no causaría mucho daño. ¿O si?

* * *

¿Decepcionadas? Bah, lo siento, capítulo de relleno. Supuse que debía incluir un poco del contexto familiar de Sakura. Quizá sirva de algo, quizá no. Aún no se a qué debería decirle que 'no' Sakura a Itachi xD bueno, tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero ninguna me parece suficientemente original ¿se les ocurre algo? me gustaría leer que piensan ustedes :)

Por otro lado, ya tengo computadora de nuevo (no tenía, por eso tarde tanto, lo juro xD) y estoy de vacasiones, es decir, tengo montones de tiempo libre :3 así que espero aprovecharlo y escribir algo. Okay, eso es todo, bye!.

Gracias por leer :)


	10. Acciones

•• **M**α**l**o**s** E**j**e**m**p**l**o**s**

**10**

**H**αtαke'Fer/Fercissα

* * *

Apenas terminaba su desayuno, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era Ino.  
― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó. Pensó que quizá si se encontrase de mejor humor contestaría más cortésmente, con un "¡_hola, querida! ¿Cómo estás_?" o un "_Aló, ¿qué tal_?" pero no. Las últimas veces que Ino se había comunicado con ella, habían sido para pedir algún favor o similares. Específicamente, la última vez, le pidió prestado un vestido. No es como si Ino no pudiese comprarse un vestido como el de ella, el problema residía en que esa prenda había sido hecha especialmente para ella por un artesano en Milán. A estas alturas, aún no se lo había devuelto y dudaba del buen estado de éste. _Esa maldita_.

― ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó con esa hostilidad? Puedo sentir tu mala vibra desde aquí, ¡sonríe, corazón!

_10…  
9…  
8…  
7…_

―Bueno, al parecer no quieres sonreírme el día de hoy, pero no importa ―calló un momento, sólo para darle énfasis a su falso entristecimiento. ―Adivina quien estará dando una gran fiesta de compromiso esta noche y adivina quienes están cordialísimamente invitadas a asistir.

Sakura, de hecho pensó un momento antes de responder. ―Hm, no sé y… ¿nosotras? ―la verdad es que no tenía idea.

― Cerca y ¡obvio! ―Ino soltó una risilla― y la fiesta es de nuestra querida Ten Ten, ¡quien lo hubiese pensado! A que no sabes ―inició. Sakura sabía que cuando el tono de voz de Ino cambiaba de esa manera, era porque estaba a punto de soltar un gran chisme. ―Hoy, anunciará oficialmente su compromiso con… hm, no recuerdo, pero no importa, la cosa es, que según parece, el padre de Ten Ten no está de acuerdo con que su princesa se case con–

― ¿Hyuuga? ―cuestionó la pelirrosa. De pronto se sintió incómoda.

― ¿Uh? ¡Oh si! ¿Cómo sabes? ¡Pensé que no estabas enterada! ¿Lo conoces? ―por alguna razón, Sakura sintió que acababa de cometer una indiscreción. Si había algo en lo que Ino era buenísima, -_aparte de seducir hombres ajenos_- era en identificar el olor a chisme.

―No, no lo conozco. Me pareció oír algo así el otro día en el club pero nada más.

―Ah, pues ese. Al parecer su familia está en los altos mandos del sistema judicial de Japón y él, es algo así como un policía o detective, que para el caso es lo mismo, no está al nivel y, por supuesto que el padre de ella se negó. Según dicen, hubo muchas disputas… ―Sakura podía percibir lo excitada que estaba la persona al otro lado de la línea mientras hablaba de la vida ajena. ―Pero bueno, tenemos que ir de compras. ―su tono había cambiado nuevamente― la fiesta empieza a las 7:30, nos vemos a las tres en la Plaza Lyon ¿Okay? Kami, ¡apenas y tendré tiempo para arreglarme! ¡Ja ne!

Ni tiempo le dio de inventarse una excusa para no ir. _Maldición_.

Cuando le dio aquél consejo a Ten Ten, no pensó que llegaría a tanto. De eso hacía ya tres años ¡tres años! De verdad había pasado el tiempo. Sakura nunca pensó que el sexo le remordería tanto la conciencia. _Pero que sinvergüenza_, pensó. Aunque aún recordaba perfectamente al castaño de cabello largo cogiéndola contra la pared; su rudeza _(¡y dureza!),_ sus manos recorriéndola y apretujándola, sus jugueteos y su lengua maestra. Sonrió para sí. Incluso, sintió un poco caliente el vientre bajo, quizá sería necesario un encuentro consigo misma y una segunda ducha. Pero la excitación no le duró mucho.

―Pareces tonta cuando te ríes sola.

Ah, era su madre. ¿Qué remedio más fácil para amargarle el día?_ Seguramente se levantó y se dio cuenta que se está haciendo vieja_, pensó.

―No te preocupes, madre, seguramente el botóx te dejará sonreír a ti algún día.

/\

…_En el fondo de nosotros mismos siempre tenemos la misma edad…_

/\

Como lo habían acordado (más bien como Ino había decretado), se reunieron a las 3:00 y comenzaron la búsqueda del atuendo ideal para la noche. Para ser sinceros, aún se sentía perturbada por el hecho de que la hubiesen invitado. Aunque consideraba muy extraño que no le hubiese llegado una invitación o algo similar. Seguramente sus padres también irían; el padre de Ten Ten y el de Sakura eran colegas. ¿Sería posible que Neji le hubiese dicho algo a su prometida sobre lo que pasó aquella noche? Claro que no. No fue tan relevante de igual forma. Bah, debía dejar la negatividad. Se preguntó si Neji le haría las cosas que le hizo a ella a su novia. ¿Era normal pensar esas cosas?

― Sakura, ¿recuerdas ese chico, Kiba, que iba con nosotras en preparatoria y que era muy molesto? ― hizo una pausa. Se hallaba dentro de un probador con el veinteavo vestido de la tarde y no parecía satisfacerse pronto ―Ah, pues lo vi nuevamente hace poco ¿y qué crees? Me invitó a salir. Le dije que si porque me dio algo de lástima el pobre, pero bueno, al final la velada no estuvo tan mal, fuimos a un centro nocturno que abrieron hace poco y que está muy de moda…

La pelirrosa trató de seguir la conversación aunque no estaba muy interesada. La verdad es que no estaba muy interesada en cualquier cosa que dijese Ino, la tenía muy molesta su creciente actitud ventajosa. Por su parte, ella ya había encontrado un vestido que satisfizo su gusto y necesidad para la noche y lo único que quería era regresar a casa, alistarse, pasar un buen rato con alguien de la fiesta y después irse a por fin terminar el día con un buen sueño. Se sentía ansiosa.

Después de tres horas y ocho tiendas, Ino por fin había encontrado el vestido ideal. Mientras salían de la plaza, un soplo de aire frío golpeó el rostro de Sakura y le robó el aliento. Al alzar la vista, descubrió que las casualidades no existen: Uchiha Sasuke se acercaba. Y no iba solo, si no con una pelirroja mal encarada de más o menos su edad. Maldijo en silencio una y otra vez su mala suerte mientras encaraba al hombre chantajista con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudo poner.

/\

…_Los grandes incendios nacen de las chispas pequeñas…_

/\

Por otro lado, Ino parecía encantada. Comenzó a reír muy sonoramente como si Sakura le hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo y se hizo la omisa por un momento mientras fingía apenas reconocer a la persona frente a ellas.

― Sasuke, querido ¿Cómo estás? ―Ino pausó y Sakura se preguntó si de verdad esperaba una respuesta no monosilábica― Veo que te encuentras muy bien ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Pese al efusivo recibimiento de parte de la rubia, el Uchiha pareció no inmutarse y la mueca de la pelirroja que lo sostenía del brazo no dejaba su rostro tampoco. Era como si se molestase por el hecho de que alguien se atreviese a hablarle a su acompañante.

―Mira, te presento a–

―Ya nos conocemos, Ino, no te preocupes. ―Ahora más que nunca quería irse de ahí. Se sentía muy, muy molesta.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Qué maravilloso! ¿De dónde si puedo saber? ―El radar del chisme de Ino se había encendido, lo podía sentir. La rubia le miró con impaciencia mientras Sakura veía una sonrisilla cínica marcada en el rostro del morocho y pensaba que decir. ¿Qué debía responder? _"Oh sí, nos conocimos en la fiesta de compromiso de Kakashi cuando me tomó fotos mientras vomitaba entre los arbustos"_ o quizá debía mencionar su encuentro en la cafetería. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Sasuke habló:

―Lo cierto es, que creo que no he tenido el placer.

Y lo siguiente que pasó, la descontroló completamente; Sasuke se inclinó frente a ella, tomó su mano y la besó, no sin antes "presentarse" e incluir un _"a su servicio"_ de provocativa forma.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder.

No estaba segura si de coraje, vergüenza o asombro, pero debió de haber sido notorio porque él sonrió aún más arrogantemente y siguió su camino con la pelirroja tratando de acoplarse a su paso.

.

.

.

Media hora había pasado desde que se había librado de Ino y sus insistentes preguntas y ni siquiera el diez por ciento de su indignación había desaparecido. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Qué ganaba con pretender no conocerla? ¿Y quién demonios era esa pelirroja que le acompañaba?

Se duchó y vistió con cierto apuro porque pretendía no llegar tan tarde para seguir con su plan de la noche; necesitaba una distracción que le hiciese des estresarse.

.

…_Todo deseo estancado es un veneno…_

.

Minutos antes de las 8, hizo su aparición. Sorpresivamente, se sentía muy bien; radiante, preparada, _sexy_. Esperaba que los hombres del lugar lo notaran también. Los solteros y sensuales, claro está. No Hyuuga's, no Uchiha's. No, no, no.

Busco a Ino con la vista (y al camarero) esperando a ver cual aparecía primero. Pero los dos la encontraron a ella. Tomó una copa y siguió a Ino en su camino a saludar y hablarle a todos los presentes. Sakura ya conocía a la mitad así que se limito a establecer pequeñas conversaciones mientras buscaba a Ten Ten. Se sentía un poco nerviosa de encararla, ¿qué tal y sabía algo? Hm, la última vez que la vio, había sido hacía casi un año y todo pareció normal.

_Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año_.

No la encontró. Llevaba una hora dando vueltas y nada. Sin embargo, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando de verdad encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver.

_Kakashi._

Primero se preguntó a si misma que hacía él ahí, pero después de respondió al recordar que Ten Ten también fue su alumna. Un año al menos, el padre de ella quiso transferirla a un colegio más apropiado. Uno de niñas.  
Después de cuestionó porque no veía a Anko por ningún lado. Y si sería prudente acercarse. Pero no pudo responderse esta vez. Lucía como una persona muy diferente a la que había visto la última vez, al casarse. Al menos eso parecía, físicamente hablando, como si el matrimonio lo hubiese consumido. Tal parecía que había tenido la vista fija al vacío y apenas reaccionó cuando el peligris le asió del brazo y le besó.

La mejilla, por supuesto. Muy cerca de los labios para su gusto, no es que le molestara, pero, era un hombre casado ¿no?

―Sakura, tiempo sin vernos.

―Lo sé, al parecer el matrimonio hace que uno se olvide de los amigos ¿no?

Rieron un momento, y Sakura recordó lo mucho que le gustaba hablar con él. Si se tenía duda, por supuesto que hablaban. Antes y después del sexo. Incluso si no había sexo envuelto, hablaban. Bromeaban. Eran amigos. Con derechos, pero amigos al final. Se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esos días.

― ¿Has visto a Ten Ten? ―cuestionó la pelirrosa. Echando nuevamente un vistazo a su alrededor.

―No, llegué hace poco, saludé a unos conocidos en mi camino al bar y de regreso, te vi y aquí estoy.

―Maldición ―dijo entre risas ―y yo que quería presumirle mi vestido nuevo.

Volvió reír ante su propia broma y se fijo en que Kakashi la escrudiñaba muy notoriamente.

―Te ves preciosa ―soltó.

―Lo sé. ―cortó la pelirrosa.

―Quisiera quitarte ese vestido y hacerte mía aquí mismo, Sakura.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Largo y aniquilador, entre los dos. Sakura evitaba hacer contacto visual con él; estaba segura que se había sonrojado. Por su lado, Kakashi no quitaba su vista de ella. Lo cierto era, que no había arribado en tan poco tiempo como le dijo, llegó incluso antes que ella y de verdad se sorprendió al verla. Ya era una mujer. Y él era un hombre. Uno que había esperado el momento ideal para acercarse. Sabía que su invitación implícita la había descontrolado, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Incluso si lo que dijo no fuese una pregunta, esperaba una respuesta.

Una respuesta a su propuesta.

―Lo más probable es que me divorcie. ―Agregó, al verse sin reacción alguna por parte de la pelirrosa. ―Las cosas han ido mal entre Anko y yo.

Regresó el contacto visual y Kakashi se fijó en la sorpresa impresa en los ojos verdes de ella. _Sakura siempre ha sido adorable_, pensó.

― ¿Y dónde está? ―quería saber.

―Estamos separados, así que está en Osaka con sus padres.

―Entonces, creo que sé de un lugar al que podemos ir ―_a la mierda las reglas_― la habitación de Ten Ten está arriba.

* * *

Se cuajaron, ¿no? nunca había actualizado tan rápido. Como sea, no se acostumbren xD, las leo después.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
